The Department of Chemistry at the University of Wisconsin proposes to purchase a 500 MHz (1H) multinuclear FT-NMR instrument with two, off-line independent data stations to complement the existing NMR instrumentation in the department. This instrument will replace a ten year old, technologically obsolete 270 MNz (1H) machine, and it will upgrade our NMR resources to include a modern high-field capability. This new NMR system is urgently needed to continue the support of research programs in a number of areas of organometallic and photochemistry, natural products chemistry, biochemistry and biophysical chemistry now being carried out by the NIH grantees whose research is described in the proposal. This instrument, like the others in the department, will be used by members of the departments of chemistry, biochemistry and pharmacy.